


【松天】拉斯维加斯之夜

by 1021360404xy



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1021360404xy/pseuds/1021360404xy
Summary: 全明星背景交往前提国际三禁上篇是出发之前，下篇是拉斯维加斯
Relationships: Liu“Crisp”Qing-Song/Gao“Tian”Tian-Liang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 全明星背景  
> 交往前提  
> 国际三禁  
> 上篇是出发之前，下篇是拉斯维加斯

高天亮没敲门，直接开了门走进刘青松的房间。  
躺在床上玩手机的林炜翔非常懂事，抓起床头柜上的耳机下床。  
“我去隔壁睡。”  
门咔哒一下被关上了，房间里静悄悄，只剩他俩。  
正往脸上抹乳液的刘青松背对着高天亮，看着镜子里的男孩倒在他的床上。  
“明天几点走？”  
“下午6点。”  
床上传来悉悉索索的声音，刘青松拍了拍脸，从他一堆护肤品中选出另一瓶。  
“走之前还不忘来我这报备啊。”  
“怕你几天不见我想得慌，提前来安慰你一下。”  
刘青松哼笑一声，把桌上的灯关了。  
“编，继续编。”  
见着刘青松准备上床，高天亮往旁边挪了挪，给他腾个位置。  
“我编什么？不夸我体贴你吗？”  
“傻逼。”  
一只冰凉的手摸上了高天亮的腰，不轻不重地捏了下。  
“别搞，冷死了。”  
高天亮被激得抖了一下，把被子裹紧了。  
“你把被子都抢了，我还睡个屁。”  
只抓着一个被角，刘青松有点冷，直接朝高天亮压了过去。  
迫于淫威，高天亮松了松裹紧的被子，好让冷着了的衡阳国主取暖。  
“你手也太他妈冷了。”  
感觉又有冷冰冰的手在他身上游走，高天亮骂骂咧咧的，往被子里缩了缩。  
“你身上暖和啊。”  
刘青松耍起赖皮，手就停在高天亮大腿根，没有要拿开的意思。  
“肉没几两，还挺暖和的。”  
“再逼逼我弄你。”  
缩成一团的高天亮给了刘青松胸口一拳，顺手又环住他的腰。  
“靠过来点。”  
俩人距离拉进，高天亮头顶着刘青松下巴，鼻尖蹭到他胸口，隐隐约约能闻到睡衣上淡淡的洗衣液香味，还有一股护肤品的味混入其中。  
渐渐刘青松身上也暖和起来，搂着挺舒服，高天亮终于说起他今晚来的目的。  
“想不想做？”  
刘青松正迷迷糊糊要睡着，突然来这么一句，以为自己幻听了，半天没反应。  
“松宝，问你呢。”  
缩在刘青松怀里的高天亮拍了拍他的后腰，翘起嘴角，一副不怀好意的模样。  
清醒过来，刘青松用下巴压了下怀里人的发顶。  
“你明天还要赶飞机，回来再说。”  
高天亮心里算盘打得响，这都一个多星期没做了，还要等回来再说，那不是半个月都过了。  
年轻人对欲望发泄虽然不能说频繁，但也是正常频率，一周一次。  
“都这么久了，不想做吗？”  
恶心人高天亮有一套。  
“是不是不行了呀，哥哥？”  
这招对于刘青松来说根本不管用，他对付高天亮也有一套。  
“真能叫啊，等会就看你表现了。”  
话音刚落，高天亮的手就摸到刘青松胯下了，虽然还没什么反应，但他相信自己的技术。  
“这么着急？我又不会跑了。”  
命根子被抓在他人手里，刘青松一点不慌，甚至笑嘻嘻地亲高天亮的发旋。  
“走之前爸爸让你爽一爽好吧。”  
话是这么说，高天亮使坏的心思又上来了，手指从下到上轻轻摩挲着，故意不照顾重点。  
是个男人都忍不住这种挑拨，刘青松掐了一把捣蛋鬼的大腿根，算是小小的惩罚。  
“再这么搞我小心我收拾你。”  
衡阳国主发话了，那些小技俩高天亮自然不敢再使。平时嘴臭来嘴臭去的，但他还是得承认刘青松骂人确实有水平，硬碰硬他做不到。  
刘青松很明显感受到那只手加重了力道，指甲还会偶尔刮到顶部。这么一拨弄，刘青松终于有了感觉，渐渐勃起了。  
“哥哥好暖和啊。”  
高天亮年纪不大，骚话倒是很多。时不时来这么一句恶心人的，搞得刘青松还有点不好意思，像占了小孩便宜似的。  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
为了让高天亮嘴巴安分点，刘青松顺着他睡裤边沿滑进去，摸到内裤里蠢蠢欲动的性器，慢慢揉弄起来。  
果然高天亮闭嘴了，偶尔泄出几声喘息，轻轻柔柔的，听得人心头痒。当然他手里的活也没停下，时快时慢地套弄着。很快粘糊的液体就沾了他整个掌心，发烫的性器慢慢涨大，隐约还能感受到轻微的跳动。  
刘青松被照顾得舒服极了，浑身都放松了下来。闭上眼睛后满脑子都是高天亮那双又白又细的手，虽然掌心不大，手指却格外长，能轻松握住他的性器。大多数电竞选手的手指都细长美观，唯独高天亮的手是他最喜欢的，可能这就是偏心吧。  
两人都沉默着，只有喘息声交融在一起。他们很少用手，由于明天高天亮要赶飞机不得不简单一点。按平时的习惯他们总会厮混几个小时，再慢悠悠地洗澡清理。  
“呼……刘少太持久了吧，我手都酸了。”  
高天亮说着换了只手，因为这只手半天没动有点凉意，一握上去就让刘青松打了个激灵。  
“操。”  
受不了突然的刺激，刘青松骂出声。  
“你故意的？”  
看到高天亮咧开嘴的笑，刘青松就知道有猫腻。他也不甘示弱，用力握住高天亮性器的根部。  
“疼啊。”  
“让你整我。”  
大仇得报，刘青松松了手，却转移目标，手指尖开始在铃口打转。高天亮年轻气燥的自然受不住这般手段，张口就求饶了。  
“错了错了，哥哥我错了。”  
刘青松没打算就这么放过他，狠狠在铃口上刮了几下，逼得高天亮腿都蜷缩起来，没两下就发泄在他手里。抽了两张纸，刘青松把手擦干净，专心享受起服务。  
高天亮刚射完，浑身都是软的，手差点没握稳，大口喘息了几下，才缓过来。虽然手上没力，他还是努力想给刘青松一个舒服的手活，毕竟这种事两个人都爽那才好。  
手中的性器越来越烫，高天亮知道刘青松要忍不住了，便动了点歪心思。心里主意敲定，他两三下缩进被子里，脸凑到那根散发着热气的东西前。  
刘青松没想到高天亮会给他口，突然有点紧张，脚背都绷紧了。他们做过很多次，始终没有尝试口交，高天亮一小孩做不来，刘青松又嫌不干净。  
“你会不会啊？硬来？”  
缩进被子里的高天亮没回话，嘴唇凑了上去，滑溜溜的触感有点奇怪，还有一股腥味。不过他也没什么顾忌，刘青松爱干净，身上总是有点香味，就连他阴茎上都夹杂着些许。  
高天亮回忆在网上看到的帖子，有样学样地伸出舌头轻轻舔舐，在沟壑处加上一点吮吸。不得不说他学习能力真的很强，干什么上手都很快，不愧是吹嘘自己清华打野的人。  
“……你在哪儿学的？”  
被服侍得舒服得不行，刘青松嘶嘶抽了几口凉气，发烫的脑子突然想起这个问题。  
被子里传来闷闷的声音。  
“网上看的，被子挪开，憋死我了。”  
刘青松掀开被子，一股凉意钻进来，但眼前的一切都让他浑身发烫。  
高天亮刘海乱糟糟的，两颊绯红，那双秀气的眼睛泛着水光，两片薄唇不正常地红着，糊上一层透明的水渍。身上的睡衣皱巴巴地堆在腰间，下半身也没好到哪去。  
不戴眼镜的高天亮总显得无害，给人造成他十分单纯的假象。刘青松很清楚他并不是卓定那种老实可爱的人，一肚子坏水，心思多了去。  
就像现在，高天亮狐狸尾巴就露出来了。  
“躺好就完事了，爸爸今天特殊关照你。”  
逮着这么个间隙，他那张嘴总要占点便宜。骂人骂不过，说说骚话还是高天亮比较擅长。  
刘青松没理他，只是伸手把高天亮本来就有点乱的头发揉得更乱了。  
现在是刘青松平躺着，高天亮埋在他腿间进行他的工作。  
第一次为别的男人口交总会有点羞耻，高天亮小心翼翼地，尽量收起牙齿去吞吐，没一会嘴就有点酸了，只得用舌头舔弄。  
虽然享受来自高天亮的口交这件事让刘青松心理得到了很大满足，但毕竟他技术还是有些生涩，慢慢吞吞的让人不痛快，况且刘青松还担心他嘴会不会不舒服。  
“实在不行就别弄了，嘴别伤着了。”  
平时刘青松嘴臭脾气硬，十句话六句话都不是好话，但是对这个队里最小的队友、他的男孩，刘青松的关心一点不少。  
“松宝心疼啦？没事，这又不难。”  
高天亮用手背擦了擦嘴角，笑嘻嘻地看着刘青松，又埋下头去。这次他吞的很深，似乎在尝试深喉。对于新手来说，深喉还是有点困难，不过高天亮说到做到，精神集中起来。  
咽喉的肌肉因为异物而蠕动，一股呕吐的欲望冲上来，高天亮强忍不适稍微放松了会，继续下一次。  
第二次比第一次好得多，尽管还是有点想吐，但他忍住了。  
对于刘青松来说，这两次深喉实在过于舒适。湿热的口腔和紧缩的内壁很大程度上刺激了他的射精欲望，小腹跳动了几下，高潮如期而至。  
兴头上的刘青松并没忘记抽出，只不过射在了高天亮下巴和颈侧。淡白色的粘稠液体顺着往下滑，在锁骨处汇成一洼，色情极了。  
高天亮还是呛了两声，眼圈发红，加上衣衫不整，还有几分楚楚可怜的意味。  
“咳……咳……怎么样，爽了吧。”  
高天亮的嘴唇亮晶晶的，勾起一个微笑，熟悉的小狐狸又回来了。  
“下次别来了，看你挺累的。”  
刘青松抽几张纸把高天亮脸上身上清理干净，吻了吻男孩的眼角，笑着捏了捏他没什么肉的脸。  
“起来洗澡去。”  
已经凌晨一点多了，刘青松拍拍趴在他身上的人的腰。  
“好累啊，不想动。”  
浑身疲倦的高天亮赖着不动，等着刘青松把他拉起来，像拉一摊泥一样。  
“赶紧起，搞快点。”  
“哥哥拉我起来我就起来。”  
“服了你了。”  
刘青松也有点累，双手穿过高天亮腋下，连提带拽把人拉起来。果然高天亮像滩泥一样，整个人瘫在刘青松怀里，差点又把他压回床上去。  
两人磨磨蹭蹭好一会才到浴室去，又在里面摸摸搞搞大半个小时才出来。时间一晃已经两点半了，房间里安静得不像话。  
高天亮几乎一沾床就睡着了，剩刘青松一个人盯着他的睡脸发呆。  
看着高天亮脸颊冒出来的一颗痘，刘青松意识到必须让他早点睡，对长身体也好。  
不过这个计划实施起来可能有点困难。刘青松稀里糊涂想了好多事，都是关于高天亮的。想着想着脑子有点晕，眼皮也不受控制地合上，刘青松迷迷糊糊睡着了，紧紧挨着身旁的高天亮。  
谁知道今晚他们会不会梦到对方呢？


	2. 拉斯维加斯之夜（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年的思念与青涩的爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉没写好，太平淡了，大家将就看吧

到达拉斯维加斯已经是深夜。当地机场非常有特色，五颜六色的霓虹灯闪烁着，展示着赌城的魅力。  
舟车劳顿一番，终于到了酒店，高天亮有些疲倦，放下行李就倒床上了。打开手机，聊天栏顶端是刘青松，红点里只显示了1。  
「到了没？」  
十分钟前的消息，高天亮忙着入住的事，没看手机。  
「到了」  
「在rank？」  
高天亮看了下北京时间，下午五点多，刘青松应该在训练室。  
「嗯」  
「搞快点睡觉，这么晚了」  
高天亮咧了咧嘴，立马回了过去。  
「晚安」  
「哥哥别想我想得睡不着啊」  
几秒之后，跳出两条新消息。  
「高天亮，别耍贱了」  
「赶紧睡」  
贫完嘴的小孩没回，给手机充上电就洗澡去了，毕竟早上起来还有一堆事。  
不过高档酒店的床总感觉没刘青松的舒服。

全明星氛围很好，即使和外国选手语言不通，高天亮还是在翻译帮助下和一些选手聊了几句。但像他这种不太善于交际的人，没一会就缩一边玩手机去了。  
高天亮打开和刘青松的聊天界面，发了几张照片过去，都是一些全明星现场。  
「好玩不？」  
没过多久刘青松就回过来了。  
「还行，人都挺好的，现场布置得也不错」  
「那好好玩，solo赛别丢人」  
「要丢人也是doinb丢人」  
一语成谶，金泰相倒在八强，不过高天亮自己也止步八强，果然进决赛都是在做梦。  
晚上结束回酒店，刘青松发了几条消息过来。  
「太菜了小王八」  
「出国丢人」  
「最后一次全明星好好珍惜，就你这水平，以后没机会了」  
高天亮就发了一个字。  
「爬」  
想了想，他又回了几句。  
「有些人连去全明星的资格都没有」  
「还在这叫」  
「丢人」  
手机一放，高天亮选择不看新消息，直接睡了。

“高天亮……”  
一个男人的声音朦朦胧胧地传来，不太真切。高天亮没理，电脑屏幕上显示着bp界面。他这把本来想玩刀妹，结果给林炜翔抢了，张嘴就开始叫。  
“林炜翔拿了刀妹，这把点了点了。”  
奇怪的是没人回嘴，一丁点声音都没有，静得可怕。  
“高天亮！”  
那个男人的声音突然清晰起来，仿佛就在耳畔。他一下就认出这个声音属于谁，不能再熟悉了。  
“叫我干啥？”  
取了耳机，他回过头看。  
一阵淡淡的香气袭击了高天亮，柔软的触感从唇上传来。  
“操，这是在训练室！”  
来不及享受这个吻，慌张的少年立马推开眼前的人。  
“以后别……”  
话音未落，天旋地转之间，高天亮眩晕着闭上了眼。  
再睁开眼时，熟悉的天花板，是刘青松的卧室。侧过头去，那人正对着镜子涂涂抹抹。  
“走之前还不忘来我这报备啊。”  
这不是临走之前那晚说的吗？  
“刘青松？”  
高天亮有点疑惑。  
“嗯？”  
刘青松转头瞟他一眼。  
那晚他没说这话，刘青松也没回头。可以确定是梦了。既然是梦，想做什么就做了，胡来也没关系。  
睡在床上的高天亮心里还有点雀跃，缩在被子里笑。  
关了桌上的灯，刘青松裹挟着一股熟悉的香味进了被窝，依旧是洗衣液和护肤品的混合体。高天亮喜欢这种味道，当刘青松靠近他、拥抱他、亲吻他时，它总能让疲惫的少年感到舒适而放松，可以毫无顾忌地把自己完全交付给对方。  
鼻腔里充斥着这股香气，高天亮凑到刘青松跟前，轻轻吻上那两片嘴唇。用惯了唇部护理的嘴唇总是饱满而健康，泛着淡淡玫色，甚至比女人的嘴唇更漂亮。他第一次和刘青松接吻就尝到了甜头，他也知道自己的嘴唇不适合去亲吻别人，单薄又寡淡，只能被动接受着对方。  
梦里的高天亮却主动吻上去，温热的触感没那么真实，朦胧之间暧昧不清。梦里的刘青松还是像现实中那样，主导着这个不深的吻，缓慢而轻柔地摩挲。其实他们没有深吻过几次，用高天亮的话来说，这种东西太难了。基本上每次他都会不小心破坏掉氛围，要么下意识阻止刘青松进来，要么咬到刘青松的舌头。  
二十岁不到的年纪，高天亮根本没有这方面的经验，嘴上说得再漂亮，还不是纯情小处男。他曾经在床上说出“雨下得好大，哥哥那里大不大”这种荤话，结果自己吃了苦头，第二天连床都下不来。  
小男孩始终是小男孩，就这么亲两下，下身就隐约有了抬头之势。  
这个缓慢的吻开始逐渐加深，高天亮能感觉到一只手在他身上四处游走，像平日里那样，从后颈向下移动，顺着脊柱滑到腰部，再慢慢摸上尾椎。轻微的痒意窜上来，他只觉一股暖意向胯下涌去，细密的欲望冲上大脑，浑身热了起来。  
高天亮哼哼唧唧地享受着，这是他的习惯。常让粉丝们在直播间里抠出一大串问号的呻吟此刻如此应景，伴随着情欲的细小浪花从他口中泄出，平添几分旖旎。  
这种带着点色情和性幻想的梦高天亮没做过几次，可能他有点想刘青松了，或者纯粹在回味前几天那次情事。春梦的确容易让人沉沦，他就这么晕晕乎乎地接受了所有的亲吻和抚摸，即使他知道那是虚假的。  
梦里的刘青松温柔地吻着他的小腹，沿着突出的盆骨向下，马上就要触碰到已经勃起的性器——  
一阵铃声突然刺入迷蒙的性事，眼前的所有都烟消云散，睁眼是一片漆黑。  
高天亮有点不爽，拿起手机一看，罪魁祸首是他梦里的另一个主角。  
“怎么不回消息？我不信你睡了，这么早。”  
听筒里传来刘青松的声音，显然不像梦里那么温柔。  
“我今天就是睡得早，你把我吵醒了傻逼。”  
更何况脑海里那股欲望还未退潮，高天亮有些恍惚。  
“那行，你睡吧，不吵你了，晚安。”  
不知道是不是相隔距离太远，刘青松的声音并不清晰，甚至还有点电流声。  
“我挂了啊。”  
“嗯。”  
高天亮挂断了通话，顺便看了眼聊天消息。  
「我还想好好休息几天」  
「你没有假」  
「算了，看你玩得这么烂，给你个安慰奖，回来带你上分。」  
间隔十分钟后。  
「人呢？回消息」  
「我不信你九点半就睡了」  
「小天，看手机」  
「？」  
又间隔十五分钟后  
「我打电话了」  
现在是十点过几分，原来高天亮也没睡多久，几十分钟的桃色梦境直接就被刘青松吵醒了。  
说实话，闭上眼他还能回忆起梦里那种既真实又虚幻的感觉，好像泡在温泉里，温暖舒适得让人难以抽身。其实他刚睁开眼就意识到内裤有点湿，虽然有点羞耻，不过发生这种情况也很正常，都是十几二十岁的男孩，梦见喜欢的人冲动无可厚非。  
鬼使神差地，高天亮不打算去浴室解决，头脑昏昏中，他又给刘青松打了回去。他自己也不清楚为什么要在这种情况下打过去，头脑一热或者纯憨憨操作。  
管他的。高天亮心里一横，属于年轻人的那点冲动在作祟。  
对面很快就接了，还是那个带着电流噪声的熟悉声音。  
“不是睡了吗？怎么又打回来了。”  
开了免提，电流声和刘青松的声音都清晰了不少，高天亮突然有点害羞，半天没说个字。  
“喂？小天？”  
对面没听到声音，有点疑惑。  
“我刚刚……梦到你了。”  
像豁出去一样，少年那种缓慢柔软的腔调叙述着梦里的事。  
“……没想到会是这种梦吧。”  
“以前我还没梦到过你，荣不荣幸？”  
手机那头沉默了片刻，随即响起声音。  
“赶紧洗内裤去吧。”  
没想到对方是这样的反应，高天亮瞬间没了劲，但还是哈哈笑了两声。  
“我还等着你说点啥呢，没意思啊松松。”  
“滚，赶紧洗了睡。”  
在刘青松的催促下，高天亮挂了电话，下床洗内裤。  
冲动是想得到一些有趣的反馈，不曾想刘青松不配合，泼了他一盆冷水。高天亮回想着刚才的通话，揣着一点失落入睡了。

其实和高天亮想的相反，刘青松在听到他的描述之后就有点失控了。准确来说，先是惊讶，然后是羞耻，最后才演变成蠢蠢欲动的欲望。  
刘青松本来就属于脸皮薄的类型，即使和高天亮做过这么多次仍旧会害羞，就连一些稍稍过分的调情话都不怎么说。他好像一颗麦丽素，表面看起来成熟，内心却有种不可思议的纯洁。可能是高天亮太擅长调笑，衬得他在情欲之间没有那么牙尖嘴利了。  
或许是那个梦的旖旎内容，或许是小狐狸调皮的腔调，刘青松觉得小团的火开始在下腹燃烧，同时他的脸颊也有些发烫。不是没有当面听过高天亮那些下流话，但是在手机里，通过听筒传来，本来就带着情色意味的话语似乎更加有诱惑力。更直接一点想的话，他有点想念高天亮了。  
三天根本不算什么分离，只能说年轻人之间的情感黏性更重。无论是高天亮还是他，就算嘴上不说，心里还是偷偷想着，可能他们自己都不会察觉。要刘青松承认想念也许会有点困难，不过下身的反应告诉他这个想法或许是对的。  
想着高天亮手淫这件事，刘青松是第一次做。平时两人都会商量好在哪天做，训练的事把多余的想法压榨得差不多，疲倦也让留给性爱的时间减少。他们都不像同龄人在这方面有着旺盛的精力，想着对方手淫基本上不可能。  
回忆起刚才通话里的内容，那些吻那些抚摸，刘青松甚至想象出高天亮的表情，那双泛着水光的眼睛，那张薄但有着可爱弧度的嘴。前几次做的时候，他就清楚地记住了对方的小动作小神情。痛的时候会皱起眉头，爽的时候会微微眯眼，高潮的时候会闭上眼睛。他自己也不知道为什么在这种时候他的观察力还会这么敏锐，捕捉高天亮的每一个反应，一点也不愿错过。  
靠着那些美好的零碎的画面，刘青松解决了手活，甚至还有点意犹未尽。清理完之后，那股思念的情绪不减反增，他现在特别想抱着高天亮，揉揉细软的头发，或者亲吻瘦削的脸颊。但他又不太想承认自己想高天亮了，又不是小女生，三天都忍不了。  
其实承认了也没什么，爱情就是这样不给人面子。

高天亮终于回基地了。  
都说小别胜新婚，他俩连小别都不算，心里的想法却多得很。  
倒在刘青松床上的感觉太过舒适，高天亮不自觉哼哼出声。一个吻堵住了他的嘴，所有的思念融化在这个吻里，既温柔又激烈。心脏好像被什么东西填满，愉悦感在胸腔里逐渐变大，甚至引起一阵战栗。  
气喘吁吁地结束这个长吻，刘青松格外满足，新鲜的空气涌入肺部，似乎带着一丝甜味。他甚至没太注意到自己在笑，盯着高天亮笑。  
“你是不是想我了？”  
高天亮攀上他的脖子，轻轻笑着，深棕色的眼睛里全是他的倒影。  
“应该吧。”  
非常诚实地，刘青松承认了，他心里没有一点害羞，或许是太过满足了。  
“其实我也想你。”  
他听见高天亮说，有些说不清道不明的情愫从刘青松的大脑中蔓延开来。可以说是幸福吗？  
“小天——”  
“嗯？”  
刘青松没有接着说，只是吻了对方的额头。  
“你要说什么？怎么不说了？”  
“没什么。”  
他在心里默默念着，没有选择说出口，或许现在并不是最好的时机。  
“明天双排，带你上分。”  
“好啊。”  
不过弥补大半个月没有好好做过的事才是重点，上分的事明天再说。  
此刻只有性才能抒发少年人的胸中的爱意，不是吗？


End file.
